Oh, My My My
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: It's the not-so important moments that shape us into who we are, as well as the life changing ones. Nancy and Ned know that better than anyone. Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Oh My My My'.


Hey!

_This is my both my first time writing in the Nancy Drew fandom, (though I've been a fan forever) and my first songfic, so go easy on me, okay?_

If this seems a little disjointed, it's because got a plot bunny and wrote it in half an hour.

Okay, so this is about Nancy, Ned, and a little song by Taylor Swift. It goes through their lives, and picks out moments.

The first time I heard this, I was reminded of Nancy and Ned, so this little plot bunny shows up in my head and won't leave me alone, so I sat down at my computer and wrote it.

Alright, _**Disclaimer:**_

Listen very closely. I am Taylor Swift, and one of the many ghost writers writing under the Carolyn Keene penname. All the characters belong to ME!!!!

P.S. Please note that the above note was ridiculous and toatally and utterly wrong. I own nothing! Not even Ned!!!

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

_

* * *

_

Nancy Drew, age seven, looked up at her best friend. Ned stared back, his eyes shining mischievously. She thought for a fleeting moment that his eyes looked like the stars she loved to look at. She shook her head and continued to plan her big prank.

* * *

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…__

* * *

_

Carson Drew exchanged a disbelieving look with Andrew Nickerson.

"I think they'll grow up and fall in love with each other," Carson said. "What ever shall we do?" he waved his arms dramatically. Andrew snickered and looked back at the two children shrieking as Nancy tried to catch Ned. Apparently, he had pulled her hair.

Hannah Gruen and Kaylee sat on the front porch sewing. They rolled their eyes at the men's silliness. "Oh, my my my, Carson, whatever am I going to do with you?" Hannah said good-naturedly.

"It seems that every day, you think up another crazy idea."

* * *

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

* * *

"Nancy Drew, I'm going to kill you!" Ned shouted. Nancy darted up the tree, where she perched on a branch just out of Ned's reach. "Can't kill me if you can't catch me!" she sang gleefully. "Besides, Daddy says you should never beat up someone smaller than you!" Ned sighed, and flopped down beside the tree.

"Fine," he muttered, defeated.

_

* * *

  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my..._

* * *

"Ned!" Nancy at ten was just as mischievous as she was at seven. Ned was over at her house. "Yeah, Nan?" came the reply from across the yard. Ned came over and sat beside her underneath the big maple tree.

She smirked wickedly. "I dare you to kiss me," she said. Ned choked and looked at her with shock. "Why?" "Just because," Nancy said, grinning. Ned took a deep breath and leaned in. Nancy jumped up, ran across the yard, and vaulted over the fence.

"Ha-ha! Fooled you!" she yelled and took off running. Ned sighed, and unbeknownst to all but himself, a look of sadness flew fleetingly across his face before he jumped up and ran after her.

"You little scamp! Get back here!"

* * *

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

* * *

Ned looked back at his long-time friend. She was now sixteen, a beautiful young woman. Lately, he had noticed his thoughts around her changing, and he realized that he was falling in love with her. She didn't know about this, and he planned to keep it that way. It made him uncomfortable around her, even though she didn't know it. Again, his eyes shone and took on a distant look.

Nancy waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Ned? Come in Ned."

He snapped back to reality and his face took on a sheepish smile.

"Come on! Race you to school!"

* * *

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

* * *

"You know, I think they might just be in love," Andrew commented, watching the teenagers race each other to the end of the sidewalk. Carson looked at him. "Nah, they're best friends. And we _all_ know how that turns out," he said with a grin.

"Two years," Andrew said. Carson shook his head. "Six months," he replied.

"You're on."

Hannah shook her head, rolled her eyes at the two, and turned back to Kaylee.

"I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with those two," she said, glancing back at where the men were deciding on a bet price.

"Oh, my my my," Kaylee said, looking at the two teens. It seemed that Nancy had tripped Ned, who promptly fell on his face, allowing Nancy to win.

* * *

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

* * *

*Six months later*

Nancy sighed and looked out at the old creek bed, resting her head on Ned's shoulder. They had gotten together only about two weeks ago, and the past two weeks had been the best time of their lives.

"Nancy? Are you okay?" Ned asked, glancing down at her.

"Perfect," she murmured. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_

* * *

_

Nancy yawned. "Ned, you do know that it's almost two in the morning, right? My father's going to be furious."

Ned smiled. "We'll deal with that once we get there, Nan. Right now, all I need is you right here, sitting next to me."

Nancy smiled and kissed Ned on the cheek, letting him get back to driving down the road towards Nancy's house.

* * *

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

* * *

"Why am I even friends with you? You're nothing but a…cheater! And a coward! Don't you ever come near me again!" Nancy shrieked as she flung open the car door, her face livid and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nancy, just listen! I didn't cheat on you, I swear! It wasn't what it looked like!" Ned shouted desperately.

"Oh, it wasn't, was it? Then why did I see you kissing Aly? Hmm?"

"Will you just listen? Oh, I forgot, you don't listen! You assume things and then you don't even think about it or analyze it! If you can't listen, and you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore!"

He stalked off, got in the car, slammed the door, and drove off. He parked a little ways down the road, getting gout and running blindly towards the neighborhood playground, throwing himself onto a swing and sitting there, thoughts racing through his head. He instantly regretted what he had said to Nancy.

He never even noticed that he had stayed outside the whole night until her saw the faint glow on the eastern horizon. He sprang up and ran to Nancy's house. He had some apologizing to do. Maybe Nancy would listen to him, and they could make up.

* * *

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

* * *

Nancy sighed, content. She and her long-time boyfriend were sitting at the creek's edge, dangling their feet in the water. It was a warm June day, cloudless and fair.

She frowned as she looked at Ned. For the past month, he had been edgy and nervous, jumping at little things and acting as if he had a huge secret. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that she would eventually find out. She wasn't the best trainee at the Chicago Police Department for nothing.

Suddenly, Ned looked up and took a deep breath. He walked over to Nancy, trying to conceal any and all signs that hw felt nervous about what he was about to do. He knew that if she refused, he would be devastated.

"Nancy?" he called.

Nancy looked over at him. He took another deep breath, and knelt down on one knee, and held out a little black velvet box…

* * *

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

* * *

Nancy walked gracefully down the aisle, nervous. Then, she looked into Ned's eyes, and all traces of doubt she had were swept away.

It seemed as if the whole town of River Heights had come to celebrate the union between their resident detective and her fiancée. Even the people who claimed to hate her were there, looking furtively around to see if anyone they knew was there.

She saw Hannah and Kaylee sniffling and crying. She knew that they were exceedingly happy for them. She finally ascend the steps and stopped in front of the alter, as the priest started the rites.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of matrimony between Nancy Eloise Drew and Ned Andrew Nickerson…"

* * *

_Take me home where we met so many years before..._

* * *

Ned swept Nancy up into his arms bridal style as he carried her across the threshold of Nancy's old home. Carson had moved out years ago, and it had remained vacant ever since, so Ned had bought it up.

Nancy shrieked playfully.

"It's the groom's pleasure to carry his new wife through the door, even if she does weigh more than she did at thirteen," he muttered in her ear, teasing her.

Nancy giggled.

"Well then, it is the bride's pleasure to tell her new husband that he's taking to long to go somewhere." She raised her eyes pointedly towards her old bedroom, which they had converted into their new room.

Ned took the hint and let her down carefully. She kissed him slowly, the taste of the kiss lingering.

"I think we need to take this somewhere else, don't you?" she murmured, dazed.

"Indeed we do," Ned agreed, and together, they walked up the stairs, into the beginning of a new life.

* * *

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

* * *

Nancy cooed at the tiny little girl in her arms as she rocked in the rocking chair on her front porch. She still couldn't believe that this tiny little breathing miracle was hers.

She thought about the name given to her. She made a face. She had agreed with Ned that he could name it if it was a girl, and she could name it if it was a boy. Big mistake.

The teasing that would come from her little girl's name would go on for years, she was sure. Nancy sighed and shook her head. These thoughts would only set herself up. She rid her mind of those thoughts to play with her little baby.

_Veralidaine. Daine._ It wasn't such a bad name, once you got used to it. _**(1)**_

* * *

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

Nancy Eloise Drew-Nickerson was now eighty-seven years old, her husband Ned eighty-nine. They had lived long, full, and prosperous lives. She had four delightful children, and three precious grandchildren.

Nancy lounged against Ned's shoulder underneath the great old maple tree where she used to climb. She gazed into his bright, shining eyes that seemed to hold his inner youth. _'I guess it's true what they say,'_ she mused. _'The eyes really are a window into the soul.'_

And with that thought, she lazily closed her eyes, soaking in the sunshine of the early summer.

"I love you, Ned," she murmured, her eyes still closed with a peaceful look on her face.

"I love you too, Nancy," he replied snaking his arm around her waist as they gazed up into the early morning sky.

* * *

(1) Note: This name does not belong to me either! This name belongs to Tamora Pierce, one of the world's most wonderful authors! You should check out her work sometime.

Song of the Lioness quartet, Immortals Quartet, Protector of the Small Quartet, the Trickster Series, the Beka Cooper books, the Circle of Magic, and the Circle Opens books (All written by Tamora Pierce) are exceedingly good books. They are intended for older kids, probably ages 13 and up.

Tada!!!

It's done, and now it's the reader's turn!

Click the little (okay, not so little) green button at the bottom and send me a review!

And if you're nice, I'll give you a virtual cookie!

Adios!

~Aubrey


End file.
